Mokoi
Mokoi (モコイ, Mokoi) is a recurring demon in the series. History In Australian folklore, Mokoi are spirits of evil who kill those who used dark magic. They would also kidnap and eat children at night. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Night Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Night Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 3 Portable:'' ''Devil Arcana *Persona 4: Death Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Death Arcana *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' as Mokoy *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Mokoy *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Survivor 2: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Yama Clan Profile ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Persona 4'' Mokoi can be obtained from Shuffle Time in the Steamy Bathhouse. After fulfilling Quest 43, the protagonist will be rewarded with a Mokoi Doll that he can place in the shelf in his room. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel = - |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Zio |Effect1 = Weak Electric damage to a single enemy |Cost1 = 5 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Dream Fist |Effect2 = Weak Physical damage to a single enemy with a chance of Sleep |Cost2 = 9 MP |Level2 = 4 }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal Boss - 3DS Exclusive ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *Although it is, like any demon, optional to recruit or keep in the actual games, a Mokoi seems to make up a very important part of Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV's "canonical" demon team. In every single appearance Raidou has made outside of his own games where he summons demons (that is, Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, The Lone Marebito & the "Chronicles" edition of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne), the Mokoi has made a major appearance. It is so important in Chronicles, in fact, that it opens the cutscene before the fight between Raidou and the Hito-Shura, in addition to being one of Raidou's major attacks. **This Mokoi is often seen using abilities that are all but impossible for a playable Mokoi to possess, such as a powerful boomerang attack. It also has impressive (to say the least) stats when targetable in Soul Hackers. **The only other demon to feature so consistently on Raidou's team is Moh Shuvuu. Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Death Arcana Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Australian Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Pagan Order Category:Jaki Race Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV